The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
These connector inserts and connector receptacles may be magnetic. That is, a magnetic insert may be magnetically attracted to a magnet receptacle, and the two may be held in place in at least one direction by the magnetic attraction.
Conventional magnetic connectors have been fairly large in size. But the devices they connect to have often become much thinner, that is, they have a reduced height. This, in turn, leads to a desire for a thinner connector. But when a conventional connector is made thinner, it may not have sufficient holding power to maintain a connection between a connector insert and a connector receptacle.
Also, these connectors may be connected and disconnected thousands of times during a device's lifetime. This may cause a cable to become disconnected from a plug, or it may lead to other mechanical failure. For example, a shell or other housing may become detached from other parts of a plug or connector insert.
Thus, what is needed are magnetic connector systems having a durable and reliable construction and a reduced height while maintaining sufficient holding strength.